Stronger
by AraByun
Summary: [YAOI!]"Ternyata benar kau yang ku benci juga adalah orang yang paling aku sayang. Cinta dan benci berbeda begitu tipis" -Byun Baekhyun "Ya aku monster, menghancurkanmu. Ya aku pahlawan, menyelamatkanmu. Kau hanya perlu memilih bagaimana kita bertemu, aku sebagai black atau white"-Park Chanyeol [MPREG]
1. A HERO (1)

**STRONGER**

 **A HERO**

" _Di dalam pelukanmu aku dapat merasakan hangatnya matahari dan aman secara bersamaan"_

Cahaya yang remang, dukungan yang bersorak sorak menghiasi penjuru gudang yang telah di ubah menjadi arena tinju dengan 2 orang yang sudah berlumuran darah demi merebutkan gelar juara tinju. Sisi biru memukul rahang lawannya hingga ambruk, bibirnya terangkat sebelah menunjukkan seringaian jahat kepada lawannya. Wasit menghitung mundur hingga hitungan ke 1. Melihat lawannya yang tidak lagi mampu untuk bangun dan melawannya ia mundur menuju sisinya dan mendekati seorang gadis pembawa papan ronde, ia tersenyum nakal dan mengerling kepada gadis itu. Gadis dengan papan ronde menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tau bahwa malam ini ia akan berakhir dibawah kungkungan seorang monster, ia merapatkan pahanya dan meremas papannya kasar.

"adu tinju malam ini dimenangkan lagi oleh blue side!" seruan wasit diikuti dengan sorakan penuh dari para penonton yang mengisi gudang adalah hal yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika ia selesai melakukan adu tinju. Wasit mengangkat tangan pria dari sisi biru untuk menunjukkan kemenangannya.

Setelah kemenangannya ia berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuknya. Disana terdapat gadis pemegang papan dengan kepala tertunduk dengan bahu yang naik turun, ia menangis sesenggukan, ia sangat takut. Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengangkat paksa kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas air mata yang membekas di ujung mata gadis tersebut, hidungnya yang memerah, bahkan giginya yang bergetar karna menahan tangis. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah bibirnya menghasilkan seringaian meremehkan. Ia lepaskan kasar tangannya dari wajah gadis itu dan melepaskan jubah tinjunya.

"Datanglah ke skyhigh club, kamar nomor 302. Bersiaplah jalang" ucapnya sambil mengambil jaket kulit hitamnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya tertahan.

"Kumohon park, a..aku"

"kau yang berjanji nona jung"

Ia melangkah pergi dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan tangisan yang semakin keras dari ruangannya.

e)(o

Dentuman musik yang menggema menjadi alunan musik yang indah di telinga pecinta malam, seakan membuat mereka melupakan masalah yang menjadi beban hidup mereka. Gadis dengan pakaian minim dengan ketat membalut tubuh mereka menari nari di atas panggung dengan tiang sebagai medianya menarik perhatian setiap pria yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan mata madu yang meneduhkan dan rambut ungu keperakannya menyusuri ruangan penuh dengan dentuman musik itu menuju bar yang berada di ujung ruangan dengan langkah santai dan tangan yang berada di saku celana. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dekat dengan bartender yang sedang fokus meracik minumannya. Pria yang mendudukan dirinya berdehem membuyarkan fokus sang bartender.

"ekhm.."

Bartender itu mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan pria di depannya dengan wajah terkejut lalu terkekeh kecil. Ia memberikan minuman yang ia racik untuk pelanggannya dan kembali memfokuskan kepada pria di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"aku bosan berkutat dengan tuts putih dan hitam juga rangkaian blok nada" ucapnya memutar bola mata madunya dengan malas mengingat semua kegiatan membosankannya menjadi seorang pianis.

"bagaimana bisa kau lembut dan keras disaat yang bersamaan?"

bartender itu melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Matanya fokus membuat minuman untuk pemilik mata madu yang sangat manis di depannya.

"apa maksudmu lay?" tanya pemilik mata madu kepada bartender yang ia panggil Lay, lay merupakan nama panggilan bagi orang orang terdekatnya di korea. Zhang Yixing, pria kelahiran china yang tinggal di korea sejak 5 tahun lalu dan mengenal pemilik mata madu di depannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah adu tinju untuk semua umur dan pemilik mata madu di depannya tengah duduk di bangku menengah pertama namun ia dapat meraih gelar juara bertahan berkat kemampuan bela dirinya.

"byun baekhyun, seorang pianis yang menjuarai perlombaan piano se-Korea Selatan dengan lagu buatannya yang sangat lembut dan indah adalah seorang juara bertahan adu tinju 2 tahun berturut turut" ucap lay dengan kekehan kecil setelah melihat wajah masam pria manis di depannya. Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya malas mendengarkan fakta yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dia inginkan. Menjadi pianis bukanlah keinginanya, namun ibunya selalu memaksa untuk menjadikannya seorang pianis. Karena yang ia sukai adalah memukul bantal tinju hingga bantal itu rusak secara perlahan.

"menyebalkan, berikan aku minuman!"

Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, karena pembahasan yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Lay menyerahkan minuman yang telah selesai ia racik kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun meminum minuman yang lay berikan dengan sekali tegukan, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan semua tekanan yang ia dapat. Saat tengah fokus dengan semua tekanan yang ia dapat matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis penuh dengan air mata sedang di tarik paksa oleh dua orang berbadan tegap menuju lantai 2.

Seingatnya lantai 2 adalah kamar yang disediakan club ini untuk para pria hidung belang menikmati 'santapan'nya. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Lay dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada bartender itu.

"hei, apakah pelacur disini melakukan pekerjaannya dipaksa oleh club ini?"

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya dari minuman di tangannya menuju baekhyun, ia menatap manik mata madu dengan penuh tanya.

"tentu saja tidak, club ini termasuk club kelas tinggi, mereka yang menawarkan diri, mereka yang datang memohon, ada apa?" lay bertanya penasaran mengapa baekhyun tiba tiba bertanya tentang pelacur pelacur di club tempatnya bekerja, setau ia bahwa baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Lay menarik nafas memberanikan diri bertanya apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"baek.. apa kau akan menyewa salah satu di antara mereka?"

Baek membelalakan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diutarakan Lay. Ia menggeleng lalu berlari menembus kerumunan manusia menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri tiap pintu yang berjejer panjang di sebelah kanan dan kiri lorong. Samar samar ia mendengar jeritan perempuan dari ujung lorong, ia melangkah perlahan tanpa menghasilkan bunyi yang berarti. Semakin ia melangkah semakin keras tangisan perempuan yang ia dengar.

Ia sampai di ujung lorong, matanya mengintip dari balik tembok apa yang sedang terjadi, disana seorang wanita tengah di pangut paksa bibirnya oleh seorang pria. Baju wanita itu tergeletak di lantai, hingga menyisakan bra hitamnya yang masih menutupi dada putihnya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia mengeram. Meskipun ia tak tertarik dengan wanita tapi ia meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak pernah menyakiti wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar, ia menendang keras pria itu hingga tersungkur. Baekhyun beralih menarik wanita itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar tempatnya hampir di perkosa, ia melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan memberikan kepada wanita itu untuk di pakai.

Pria yang tengah terduduk karna tendangan mendadak dari arah belakang tubuhnya meringis menahan sakit bagian pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai tiba tiba. Ia menatap punggung laki laki yang tengah membawa pelacurnya pergi dengan nanar, bibirnya tertarik keatas menghasilkan seringaian. Ia bangkit menuju meja mengambil benda pipih yang bernilai puluhan jutaan rupiah dan mengetik angka angka di benda pipih miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"siapa yang membawa santapanku malam ini?" tanyanya kepada seseorang di seberang sana. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai pertanyaannya di jawab

"akan kukirim datanya ke emailmu park, bye" sambungan telepon itu terputus, pria bermarga park itu segera membuka kotak emailnya.

 _Dari :oohsehunn gm*_

 _Kepada gm*_

 _Subjek :secret data_

 _Name : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Date of birth : 6 May, Buncheon Gyeonggi, South Korea_

 _Blood Type : O_

 _Student of SOPA Highschool, The winner of Fighting Academy for 4 years, the winner of teen pianist competition south korea, second child of byun siwon, future CEO of byun property, and now he at the same year with you park, last year he doing a home schooling because his competition. He is single, have a bad past with a woman._

 _It's a few things about him, reply this if you have about him and i give you information tomorrow, don't disturbing me today chanyeol._

 _Regard, ohsehun_

Ia menutup aplikasi email miliknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar dan club menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan kepada tikus kecil yang mengambil santapannya di sekolah besok.

Ide gila terlintas di otaknya untuk mengerjai tikus kecilnya besok. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat menghasilkan seringaian, tangannya terangkat mencari handphonenya dan menghubungi kontak salah satu temannya. Ia mengirimkan beberapa pesan kepada kontak yang ia hubungi.

"let's play babe"

e)(o

Langkah kakinya menggema di lorong gedung sekolah yang dapat dikatakan megah ini, ia bersenandung kecil melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan serba guna, namun langkahnya melambat seiring dengan suara ribut ribut dari kelasnya. Saat ini jam masih menunjukkan 06.18 terlalu pagi bagi siswa yang lain untuk datang ke sekolah. Ia melambat langkahnya dan mengintip dari balik jendela apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang kelasnya.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN LU!" ucap pria yang sedang menyusun stroberi di atas kue yang ada di atas meja. Ia mendengus sebal karena pria rusa yang sedari tadi memakan buah stroberi yang sudah tertata rapi di atas kuenya.

"ini enak kyung! Bahkan sehunnie tak pernah memberikanku stroberi seenak ini" pria rusa berkata sambil memakan stroberi dan memainkan ponselnya serius mengabaikan tatapan membunuh temannya, kyungsoo.

Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah memasuki kelas dan melihat kue yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dengan penuh kejutan.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat kedatangan pemilik kue yang sebenarnya dan memukul pelan pundak pria rusa yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya, luhan. Luhan tersadar dan melihat kemana arah mata kyungsoo melihat. Stroberi di tangannya terjatuh dan ponselnya ia taruh di meja dan berlari menuju pria yang sedang menatap datar keduanya. luhan berlari kecil dan memeluknya.

"selamat datang baek!" ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya menatap baekhyun dengan wajah cerah sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihatnya memberikan pandangan bingung.

"stroberi milikku lu" ucap baekhyun melihat kue yang berada di dekat kyungsoo.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya memberikan deretan gigi putihnya. "maaf baek, ayo sini" luhan menarik tangan baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya dan memotong kue yang penuh dengan stroberi lalu menyerahkannya kepada baekhyun.

"lu, yang kau katakan tadi, oh sehun anak kaca mata yang hidupnya selalu bermain dengan komputer itu?" baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapannya yang mengarah kepada Luhan sambil memakan kue stroberinya dengan serius.

"yah itu dulu, sekarang ia sudah sangat... em bagaimana ya?" Luhan tersipu mengingat kekasihnya -oh sehun- yang err ya bisa dibilang sangat sexy, bahu yang lebar dan tegas, perutnya yang berotot, rahangnya yang tegas dan ah Luhan tidak sanggup memikirkannya kembali, membuat sesuatu miliknya terbangun.

Cepat cepat luhan membuang pikiran mesum tentang kekasihnya dan kembali fokus kepada baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. "yah lihat saja ketika kau sudah bertemu dengannya baek, kau akan terkejut" Luhan terkekeh dan menyambar potongan kue yang baru saja Kyungsoo taruh di atas piring yang jelas itu bukan untuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal, mau tidak mau ia harus memotong kue lagi. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada 2 sahabatnya.

"em..apa pendapat kalian tentang..." kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang fokus untuk mengunyah kuenya pun harus berhenti untuk mendengar lanjutan dari pertanyaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kedua pasang manik mata di depannya ragu, ia menelan ludah kasar memantapkan tekadnya untuk bertanya.

"tentang?" luhan mengangkat suara pertama karena kyungsoo terlalu lama hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Kyungsoo tersadar lalu menarik nafas untuk memberanikan dirinya "tentang kk..kai". Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya karena menanyakan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirakan oleh keduanya.

Luhan dan baekhyun hanya dapat saling bertatapan saling melontarkan tatapan bertanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sepasang manusia di depannya yang sedang beradu tatap, ia mendenguskan nafasnya kasar. "Tak usah di jawab!"

"kyung, apa maksudmu Jongin? Kim Jongin? Yang berkulit gelap itu kan?!" ucap Luhan mengangkat suara pertama.

Baekhyun yang disebelahnya hanya dapat mengingat orang bernama kim jongin dan menahan tawa karna kepolosan Luhan. Luhan memang selalu apa adanya, jadi jangan berharap jika rahasia tentangmu aman jika bercerita dengan luhan. Ia tak membuat pengumuman di depan umum, hanya terkadang kepolosannya tidak sesuai tempatnya.

"ya benar dia orangnya" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan diam melihat kyungsoo menunduk, ia rasa ia telah salah berkata, lagi. Luhan merutuki kepolosannya yang tidak dapat dikontrol.

"dia baik, tariannya pun juga, tapi entah sekarang bagaimana, aku bertemu sebulan lalu dengannya di studio dance, hanya melihatnya sekilas" baekhyun menjadi orang yang membuat kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap penuh harap agar baekhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"hanya itu?" luhan bertanya dengan bibirnya yang penuh dengan krim kue.

"yak! Bersihkan bibirmu bodoh!" baekhyun menyodorkan tisu untuk luhan gunakan dan menggeleng melihat luhan yang tak pernah berubah.

Pandangannya teralih kepada kyungsoo lagi dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "iya hanya itu, ini hari pertamaku sekolah, mana mungkin aku mengenalnya terlalu dalam"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan baekhyun yang benar adanya. Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya memikirkan ide yang bagus untuk baekhyun hari ini, "baek, bagaimana kalau school tour?"

Luhan mendengarnya mengangguk kepalanya dengan semangat, berkeliling sekolah dan mengenalkan baekhyun lingkungan sekolah barunya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dengan segera luhan membereskan bekas kue kuenya dan menarik lengan baekhyun untuk segera melakukan school tour khusus baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat mempasrahkan dirinya yang ditarik paksa oleh luhan menuju entah kemana.

e)(o

Lelaki yang baru saja tiba di area sekolahnya melepaskan helm yang ia gunakan dan menaruh di atas motor besarnya. Baju kemeja putihnya terbuka memperlihatkan baju kaos putihnya. Tas hitamnya tersampir di pundaknya yang bahkan semua orang tahu di dalamnya hanya berisi 1 buku yang bahkan sangat bersih dalamnya. Ia tak sendiri, di kanan dan kirinya terdapat 2 pemuda yang juga menaiki motor besar dan mewah, satunya mengenakan sweater tanpa lengan sebagai luaran dan satunya mengenakan jaket kulit coklatnya.

"uh ini dingin sekali, aku tak akan menaiki motor lagi park!" lelaki berjaket kulit coklat yang hampir menyerupai warna kulitnya berucap sambil mengeratkan jaketnya, ia mendelik kesal menatap pemuda dengan kemeja yang terbuka yang ia panggil park.

"sudah ku katakan naik mobilku saja!" pria bersweater dengan marga oh dan sehun sebagai nama belakangnya mendelik sebal kearah 2 temannya. Ia menyesal meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya demi teman bodohnya.

"kalian berisik sekali, lebih baik cepat segera masuk" yang di salahkan angkat bicara dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan kedua temannya dan masuk menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"yak! Park chanyeol!" Kai berteriak memanggil nama temannya yang sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya dan mengisyaratkan sehun untuk menyusul chanyeol. Sehun pun mengangguk dan berlari mengejar chanyeol.

Mereka berlari hingga chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan lapangan bola basket, manik mata miliknya tengah fokus mengarah kepada seorang laki laki manis yang sedang berbincang sambil meminum susu stroberi di tangannya, ia berjalan di antara 2 temannya yang dengan mata yang sibuk menyimak ucapan teman manis dengan mata rusanya.

Manik mata mereka bertemu namun dalam sekian detik chanyeol melepaskan tatapan keduanya dan menoleh sedikit kesamping melihat kai dan sehun yang terengah engah mengejar dirinya yang sudah lebih dahulu melangkah tadi.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mengeluarkan protesnya "yak apa kau tak bisa menunggu kami?!"

chanyeol yang mendengar protes kai hanya menatap kai datar, kai yang amarahnya semakin menjadi jadi mencoba melontarkan kata pedasnya, hingga sebuah objek mengalihkan perhatiannya dari chanyeol.

Kai meneguk ludahnya, ia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil cermin kecil yang selalu ia taruh di kantung celananya melihat pantulan wajahnya disana, meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah cukup menarik. Sehun yang melihat tingkah kai yang merapikan penampilannya mengernyit heran. Hingga chanyeol menunjuk 3 orang lelaki manis yang tengah berjalan memperhatikan lingkungan sambil tertawa kecil satu sama lain dengan dagunya, sehun mengikuti arah dagu chanyeol menunjuk. Sehun sempat memasang wajah kagetnya lalu dengan cepat ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Ia melangkah menghampiri lelaki yang tengah berjalan mundur.

Kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras dan kokoh, luhan sempat meringis sebentar lalu kemudian membalikkan badan guna mengajukan protes pada seseorang yang menghalanginya. Ketika luhan membalikkan badan, ia membulatkan matanya, ia meneguk ludahnya sebentar dan mencoba untuk mengatur degupan jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan. Matanya memberanikan diri melihat laki laki didepannya, ia mencoba membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan pemilik dada kokoh yang ia tabrak "se..sehun..h..hhai" satu nama meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dengan susah payah diikuti dengan sapaan sederhana. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan saat bibir sehun terangkat sedikit untuk membalas sapaan milik luhan. "hai, apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" luhan mengangguk kecil membalas pertanyaan sehun dengan senyuman kecil sehun sebagai balasan dari anggukan kepalanya.

Sebuah lengan kokoh tiba tiba berada di pundak sehun. Ia mencoba melihat kesamping siapa pemilik lengan yang dengan santainya bertengger di pundaknya. Kai hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan mematikan sehun. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kyungsoo yang menunduk menutupi pipinya yang merona, baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo menunduk hanya dapat menahan kikikan geli karena melihat sifat tak biasa kyugsoo. Baekhyun meyeringai kecil, sekali sekali mengerai kyungsoo tidak ada salahnya juga.

Ia membuka bibirnya untuk sekedar menyapa sehun dan kai, "hai, lama tidak bertemu sehun" ia menatap sehun, sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat,"kau tidak berubah, _eonnie_ " sehun menekan kata eonnie disertai dengan kekehan kecil membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat kai yang tak henti hentinya menjatuhkan tatapan memuja kepada kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdehem sejenak lalu mencoba untuk menyapa kai agar menghentikann tingkahnya yang menurutnya berlebihan, "hai kai, salam kenal, byun baekhyun" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, kai mengalihkan fokusnya kepada baehyun, menatap dari bawah ke atas, rambut hitam kecoklatan, bibir tipis yang tampak kemerahan, manik mata menyerupai madu, eyeliner yang terpasang tipis di matanya membuat kesan cantik melekat pada dirinya, namun menurut kai tetap kyungsoo tercantik di matanya, kai menyambut uluran tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum. "kim jongin, kai". Kai meremas pelan telapak tangan baekhyun, merasakan kulit baekhyun yang selembut bayi, namun ia tersadar dan melepaskan genggaman mereka dahulu.

"aku melihatmu sebulan yang lalu di studio dance, tarianmu sangat bagus" kai mengernyit mendengar pujian yang baekhyun lontarkan. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir ia ke studio dance, ia terdiam beberapa detik kemudian tersadar, sebulan yang lalu ia datang memberikan workshop kepada anggota dance di studio. Kai tersenyum menanggapi pujian baekhyun, senyumannya menyiratkan arti-terimakasih- dan malu malu. Baekhyun melihatnya hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Tiba tiba terlintas dalam benaknya untuk melontarkan kalimat yang mungkin membuat kyungsoo akan membakarnya hidup hidup atau mungkin-bahagia.

"sebaiknya kau mengajari kyungsoo, ia sangat payah dalam menari, isi kepalanya hanya daftar resep resep makanan dan..." baekhyun menggantungkan perkataannya dan menatap kyungsoo jahil. Kyungsoo tidak dapat dengan cepat mengetahui apa isi pikiran baekhyun saat ini. Hingga baekhyun mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat pipinya memanas dengan bola mata membulat yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"dan dirimu kai, haha" baekhyun tertawa diikuti luhan di sampingnya sedangkan sehun menikmati pemandangan luhan yang tersenyum. Sehun kemudian tersadar dan menatap ke arah belakang, disana chanyeol masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mereka berlima-terutama baekhyun. Chanyeol melontarkan tatapan penuh makna kepada sehun, bertanya suatu kepastian dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia paham apa maksud tatapan chanyeol. Kai yang sedari tadi tersipu atas ucapan baekhyun kemudia tersadar dan melihat ke arah sehun yang sedang menatap chanyeol, ah ia tau apa yang dibahas oleh 2 manusia itu, pastinya pemilik mata madu, sahabat dari calon pacarnya, siapalagi kalau bukan baekhyun. Ya kai sudah tau tentang baekhyun dan kejadian di club semalam. Sehun kemudia mengalihkan pandangannya karena chanyeol sudah dahulu pergi, matanya bertatapan dengan kai sebentar, lalu mengalihkannya kepada luhan.

"lu, aku ke kelas duluan, apa tidak apa jika kau bersama teman temanmu?"

"ya tak apa, pergilah, kami akan melanjutkan school tour khusus milik kami" yang lebih pendek tersenyum lalu kemudian menarik tangan baekhyun dan kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. luhan melambaikan tangan sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama kedua temannnya.

"daripada balas dendam, kurasa chanyeol malah akan terjatuh dalam pesonanya" kai melontarkan kalimat yang tidak masuk akal, namun sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "itu yang hampir saja terjadi padaku jika tidak ada kyungsoo tadi" ia menghela nafasnya kasar, mecoba melupakan kekagumannya kepada baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk, lalu tak lama menunjukkan senyum pahitnya.

"aku tau rasanya, karna itu yang apa aku rasakan dulu dengannya. Kurasa ucapanmu benar" kai terkejut mendengar fakta tentang sehun yang baru saja ia ketahui. Sehun yang sedari tadi fokus menata lurus lorong yang luhan lewati kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa di perhatikan dengan tidak baik oleh kai. "ayo pergi, banyak yang harus kita urus". Kai yang ingin melontarkan sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya terpaksa berhenti sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah sehun menuju ruang rahasia milik mereka.

e)(o

mereka memasuki ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong dekat gudang, tempat itu sangat sepi, bahkan tak seorang pun berani melewati ruangan 'terlarang'. Ketiganya memasukkan kunci yang hanya mereka miliki dan memutarnya untuk membuka pintu, mereka melangkah masuk dengan Chanyeol memimpin. Disana terdapat 1 sofa, 1 televisi, 1 kulkas dan sebuah meja pingpong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Entah untuk apa meja itu bisa ada disana, kai hanya berkata 'agar tidak bosan'.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa diikuti dengan sehun sedangkan kai memilih berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil 3 kaleng soda yang telah mereka siapkan. Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menangkap kaleng soda yang kai lempar selanjutnya chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan wajah datar dan memilih untuk memainkan kaleng soda di tangannya daripada menikmati bagaimana rasa soda miliknya. Kai melempar tatapan kepada sehun yang tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang di sebelahnya. Sehun hanya bergidik bahu sebagai jawaban atas tatapan bertanya milik kai. Lama terdiam kai memilih untuk angkat suara memecah keheningan yang mencekam di ruangan yang mereka tempati.

"oh ayolah, ada apa sebenarnya dude? Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas sekarang" kai mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu keluar, namun tatapan tajam sehun menahannya untuk meninggalkan chanyeol dengan pikiran berkecamuknya.

"apa kau memiliki rencana?" sehun menjadi orang yang membuat chanyeol tersadar dan menatap ke arah 2 temannya. Chanyeol menggangguk membenearkan pernyataan sehun sedangkan kai hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa yang kedua temannya bicarakan.

"sepertinya ini akan menarik" chanyeol berucap sambil mengambil benda pipih dalam saku celananya, jemarinya menari di atas ponsel hitam miliknya, mengetik beberapa pesan untuk bawahannya.

"hei hei kau ingin mengerjainya sekarang?" kai yang mulai menyadari niatan chanyeol melangkah mendekati nya untuk menahan chanyeol melakukan ide gilanya. "dia sedang bersama kyungsoo ku dan yeah si rusa itu, aku tak akan membiarkannya"

"tenang, bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya" chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan kai yang menghalanginya mengetik beberapa kata yang tertinggal.

"kau berjanji?" sehun bertanya memastikan, apapun ide yang chanyeol lakukan pastinya akan selalu di luar dugaan. Ia tidak ingin rusa miliknya ikut terhanyut dalam ide gila milik sahabatnya. Sedangkan chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan sehun. Kai dan sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas berat dan berdoa untuk keselamatan masing masing pasangannya.

e)(o

Luhan tak henti hentinya menjelaskan letak letak ruangan, jumlah kelas, letak gedung, macam macam fasilitas dan ekstrakurikuler dan kehidupan sekolah SOPA highschool. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena terlalu lelah membalas setiap perkataan milik Luhan sedangkan kyungsoo telah memasang earphone sedari tadi dan mengabaikan celotehan rusa sahabatnya.

Mata kyungsoo memicing memperhatikan gerombolan siswa yang memenuhi depan papan pengumuman harian sekolah. Rasa penasarannya sudah ada di ubun ubun, ia mengabaikna luhan dan baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Ia menerobos lautan manusia yang menghalangi berita di papan pengumuman sekolahnya.

Matanya membaca sekilas headline berita sekolahnya, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. Luhan menyusul kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan papan pengumuman dengan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan kyungsoo

Matanya membulat sedangkan tangannya menutup mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan teriakan.

Baekhyun yang diam di belakang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari betapa lama kedua sahabatnya di depan, ia mencoba mengikuti mereka, namun baru selangkah ia menghentakkan kakinya ia terkejut dengan seseorang yang meneriaki namanya dari arah belakang.

"DIMANA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

e)(o


	2. A HERO (2)

**A HERO (2)**

* * *

 _Baekhyun yang diam di belakang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari betapa lama kedua sahabatnya di depan, ia mencoba mengikuti mereka, namun baru selangkah ia menghentakkan kakinya ia terkejut dengan seseorang yang meneriaki namanya dari arah belakang._

" _DIMANA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

e)(o

baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut menatap perempuan yang tengah menatap seluruh siswa dengan amarah dan nafas terengah engah. Tangannya terkepal, ia melangkah mendekati kerumunan siswa yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari papan pengumuman.

"hei, dimana byun baekhyun?!" ia bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat karna ketakutan. Ia meninju siswa di depannya dan berjalan mendeketi kerumunan dekat baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi hanya dapat menatap gadis yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"dimana byun baekhyun keparat itu hah?!" gadis itu tetap berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Baekhyun mencoba melangkah maju untuk menunjukkan dirinya namun Luhan dengan sigap menarik lengannya untuk mencegah baekhyun melangkah.

"jangan mencari mati baek! Kau tau dia siapa bukan?" baekhyun mengangguk dan mencoba melepaskan cekalan luhan, ia tak takut dengan perempuan yang tengah kesetanan di depan sana, lagipula ia tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

"oh ayolah baek, jangan mencari masalah dengan soo young jalang itu lagi" kyungsoo ikut menahan baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon andalannya. Namun baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya tetap melangkah maju menghampiri soo young.

"aku disini, ada apa?" baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya menghampiri soo young atau yang lebih sering di sapa joy, si jalang joy.

'plak'

Satu tamparan berhasil mengenai pipi baekhyun yang putih dan mulus meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Siswa siswi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya dapat terbelalak kaget melihat perlakuan joy. Ia baru saja menampar seorang baekhyun. siswa dengan prestasi nomor 1 di sekolahnya.

"siapa kau berani menganggu _milikku_ hah?!" joy menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sooyoung!" baekhyun mengusap pipinya pelan. Mengabaikan gadis didepannya yang menatapnya penuh benci.

"beraninya kau!" joy berteriak marah.

Seseorang dengan kedua tangan di kantung celananya memperhatikan kejadian dramatis di depannya dengan seringaian. Ia mencoba menebak nebak bagaimana orang yang terihat sangat peduli dengan santapannya semalam akan bertahan dengan permainannya.

'ini akan menarik' batinnya

Ia melangkah pergi dari tempat terjadinya drama tadi menuju ruang ekstrakurikuler.

Sedangkan baekhyun masih berdiri di depan soo young dengan wajah bingung. Bagaimana tidak perempuan yang paling di kagumi satu sekolah karena kecantikannya datang tiba tiba menamparnya dan mengatakan ia telah mengganggu miliknya.

Luhan menarik sedikit lengan baekhyun untuk berbisik,"kau _ditandai_ baek" luhan memasang wajah sedih terhadap baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun masih terdiam mencerna kata kata luhan.

"hah?! Jadi masih ada hal seperti itu di sekolah ini?" baekhyun bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh luhan.

"ada apa nona byun?" soo young menyeringai. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya dapat mendelik kesal.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya tuan joy, ada apa denganmu?" baekhyun mendelik tidak suka dengan panggilan joy yang ia lontarkan, nona? Bahkan baekhun masih memiliki benda yang dapat menusuk milik joy sekarang juga.

"hya! Apa yang kau katakan?!" joy memerah, amarah yang sudah mereda dibangkitkan kembali oleh baekhyun hingga ia melangkah maju mendekati baekhyun. namun dengan cepat luhan menarik baekhyun dan kyugsoo untuk menjauhi joy yang tengah menggila.

"YAK! JANGAN KABUR!"

e)(o

"kau gila baek!" luhan berteriak kepada baekhyun yang baru saja ia tarik dari adegan dramanya dengan joy. Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengarnya, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya terhadap baekhyun.

"kau tau kan siapa dan bagaimana seorang joy?" baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tentu saja ia kenal bagaimana seorang joy. Gadis yang memegang julukan miss beauty of highschool. Gadis yang bahkan mampu menghancurkan gadis manapun yang melebihi kecantikannya. Gadis yang bahkan dapat membuat bayak pria bertekuk lutut, namun tidak untuknya, karena ya, baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan gadis.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi baek? Kau mau kami mati terbunuh ha?!" luhan kembali menyudutkan baekhyun, tetapi baekhyun bahkan tak sekalipun tersudut.

"tenang lu" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan luhan yang emosinya tengah meluap luap.

Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya telah membuat sahabat yang paling peduli dengannya marah menyentuh pundak luhan lalu mengelus lembut sembari tersenyum simpul. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa luluh dan rasa amarahnya dengan cepat menghilang.

"maaf rusa cina terimut ku" baekhyun menunjukkan egyonya kepada luhan. Namun luhan mengabaikannya. Ia tak akan termakan aegyo murah baekhyun.

"tidak"

"boneka rusa jumbo akan menjadi milikmu" baekhyun berusaha menawarkan barang, namun luhan tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"tidak mempan"

"sekumpulan foto kecil milik pacarmu?"

"aku sudah memilikinya baek"

"tapi tidak dengan foto toplesnya bukan?" baekhyun menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya mencoba menggoda luhan.

Luhan merasa pipinya memanas, ia memiliki banyak foto lucu masa kecil pacarnya namun tidak dengan foto toplesnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana milik pacarnya sewaktu kecil, apakah memang sudah bsebesar sekarang.

"maaf mu ku terima. Berikan padaku sekarang!"

e)(o

Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Ia sempat kebingungan dengan kondisi sekolah yang sepi padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.53 dan bel sekolah akan berbunyi 7 menit lagi. Ia mencoba tidak peduli pada awalnya, mungkin orang orang lebih memilih untuk tidur di balik selimut mereka daripada berangkat menuju sekolah, pikirnya. Namun pikirannya salah setelah ia membuka lokernya, rak buku yang seharusnya terdapat buku pelajaran sekolah malah terisi dengan majalah dewasa, baju olahraga miliknya yang tergantung pun hilang dan berganti dengan pakaian wanita yang sangat terbuka.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada dirinya. Segera ia membuang semua majalah dewasa dan pakaian wanita yang bukan miliknya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia kembali ke lokernya dan menaruh beberapa buku yang ia bawa dari rumah dan memasukkan yang ia perlukan ke dalam tas seperlunya.

"brengsek" baekhyun mengumpat setelah melihat surat yang tertempel di dalam pintu lokernya.

'ini akibat mengambil mangsaku, byun

-loey '

Baekhyun dengan segera meremas kertas kecil itu dan melemparnya kebawah untuk ia injak injak kemudian. Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju kelas melupakan masalahnhya hari ini.

Niat awal baekhyun untuk bercerita tentang masalah yang ia alami pagi ini kepada dua sahabatnya harus tertunda dengan mejanya yang terletak di depan ruang kelasnya dengan pakaian dan kosmetik wanita yang sudah hancur. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan 'sampah' diatas mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan tisu untuk mengelap tulisan dengan lipstik diatas mejanya. Barulah setelah semua ia bersihkan ia mengangat mejanya lalu membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh mendadak senyap saat baekhyun memasuki kelas. Pandangan seisi kelas tertuju pandangannya. Pandangan kasihan dan kesal mendominasi, kasihan karena baekhyun harus merasakan bullying bulanan sekolah, kesal karena baekhyun membuat kelas mereka diisi oleh korban bully yang mana biasanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk kalangan kelas bawah.

Baekhyun menaruh mejanya di tempat seharusnya dan duduk mencoba mengabaikan tatapan dari teman temannya. Disaat bersamaan seorang guru masuk untuk memulai pelajaran, seketika itu pula fokus teman teman teralih kepada guru di depannya.

"kau tidak apa?" luhan yang terduduk di depannya mengabaikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan reaksi kimia senyawa senyawa yang bagaikan lullaby tidur bagai luhan. Ia lebih memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyuk khawatir.

"aku hanya tinggal mencari akarnya, lalu kucabut. Itu mudah" baekhyun mengangguk kearah luhan.

"tidak, kau tidak. Dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau cabut begitu saja" luhan menggeleng setengah berbisik agar guru tidak menyadari kegiatannya.

"kau mengetahui _dia_?" baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit tekanan. Luhan mengetahui siapa pembully dirinya namun hanya diam?. Baekhyun akan mematahkan leher temannya saat istirahat, ingatkan dirinya saat bel berbunyi nanti.

"tentu, loey, semua tau baek" luhan memutar matanya, seharusnya baekhyun tau seorang loey ini, mungkin baekhyun hanya lupa, pikirnya. Ia mengubah arah tubuhnya menjadi menatap guru di depan kelasnya. Mengabaikan baekhyun dengan alis yang tertaut mencoba mengingat loey ini.

"hei, lu, siapa dia?" luhan tidak mengubrisnya dan lebih memilih untuk mencatat pelajaran hari ini. "luhan, xi luhan!" baekhyun agak mengeraskan suaranya sedikit. Namun luhan tetap mengabaikan dirinya.

"LUHAN!" kesabaran baekhyun habis, ia berteriak menyebabkan seisi kelas menatapnya dan guru kimia gendut dengan kacamata di hidungnya menatapnya dengan marah. Baekhyun meringis pelan mendapati guru kimia yang sudah penuh dengan amarah saat ini.

"byun baekhyun, xi luhan, silahkan angkat kaki kalian dari pelajaran saya" luhan dan baekhyun menatap guru itu dengan ketakutan namun tidak beranjak untuk bangkit. sampai guru itu berteriak, "SEKARANG!" akhirnya luhan dan baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan bangkit keluar kelas.

"kau harus membayarnya baek! Aku ketinggalan pelajaran hari ini" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"kau cukup pintar untuk ketinggalan pelajaran, nah sekarang beritahu aku siapa loey?" baekhyun menatap luhan penuh harap .

"oh benarkah kau tidak mengetahuinya baek?" luhan bertanya, baek mengangguk membalas pertanyaan luhan. "kau benar juara tinju bukan?" luhan meragukan gelar juara yang baekhyun dapatkan.

"tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?" baekhyun merenggut kesal karena luhan meragukannya. Ia memang lebih terkenal dengan pianis muda dibanding gelar juara tinju, karena hanya orang orang terdekatnya yang mengetahui gelar miliknya, dan luhan salah satunya.

"gelar juara bertahan campuran" hanya 1 kalimat yang luhan ucapkan dapat membuat baekhyun terdiam karenanya. Sungguh ia sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang luhan baru saja sebut. Musuhnya, ia tak pernah berhasil melawannya karena beda aliran tinju yang mereka jalani. Namun ia sering mendengar beberapa orang menginginkan dirinya melawan juara bertaham itu.

"dia siswa disini?" baekhyun bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan baekhyun. "ada masalah apa orang itu denganku?!" baekhyun menggeram.

"entahlah baek, aku baru ingin bertanya denganmu" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tau baekhyun bahkan tak mengetahui kesalahannya.

"ah kurasa kyungsoo tau apa yang harus kita lakukan" luhan menyerukan idenya.

"kau ingin mencari ke kelasnya dan mengajaknya membolos?" baekhyun bertanya seakan tau apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Teman rusanya punya pemikiran yang selalu di luar dugaan. Namun baekhyun tetap dapat menerka apa yang sekiranya akan ia lakukan.

"bukan aku, tapi kau baek! Ini masalahmu dan lagipula kau yang menyebabkan aku membolos" luhan berkata enteng lalu menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kelas kyungsoo.

Kelas milik kyungsoo terletak di lantai 2 gedung utama. Kelas dengan fasilitas ruang ber-ac dan komputer di setiap bangku setiap siswanya. Kelas unggulan dengan 20 murid dalam satu angkatan yang dapat memasuki kelas yang hanya tersedia 3, satu untuk setiap tingkat. Kelas dimana orang orang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Hanya 1 kali kesempatanmu duduk disana.

Baekhyun pernah duduk di kelas itu namun hanya 1 bulan karena lompa piano nasional yang harus membuat ia home schooling.

Luhan melangkah untuk membuka pintu belakang kelas. Ia memanggil kyungsoo yang tengah asik mendengar guru menjelaskan di depan sambil mencatat garis besar di buku tersayangnya.

"pstt..Kyungsoo-ya" luhan memanggil kyungsoo setengah berbisik. Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut mendapati kepala luhan dan baekhyun yang menyembul dari pintu belakang kelasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, takut guru dan teman sekelasnya terganggu. Bersyukur tempat duduknya berada di paling belakang kelas.

"kemarilah" baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya membuat isyarat agar Kyungsoo mendatanginya. Namun kyungsoo menggeleng dan menunjuk guru di depannya lalu mengarahkan telunjuk nya ke leher membentuk gerak memotong leher yang menandakan 'aku akan habis jika guru mengetahuinya'

"cepat kemarilah" baekhyun agak mengeraskan suaranya. Kyungsoo tetap dengan pendiriannya dengan gelengan.

"ayolah kyungsoo-ya" baekhyun membuat nada merajuk.

"haish tidak baek!" kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya namun tetap dalam sikap berbisik.

Hingga baekhyun dan luhan tiba tiba terjatuh kedepan karena dorongan dari seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya. Baru saja baekhyun ingin mengumpati orang itu, bibirnya seakan bungkam, sedangkan luhan mengulas cengiran kecil. Di depannya guru yang sedang mengajar kyungsoo berdiri di depannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" guru muda itu bertanya dengan nada tegas.

"ka..kami..." baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Jika tadi di kelas ia dapat tenang tenang saja, namun sekarang tidak karna guru didepannya adalah kakak sepupunya yang diutus oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk mengawasinya ketika di sekolah.

"apa yang kau lakukan baekhyun haksaeng?"ia bertanya lagi dengan nada yang menekan.

"ki..kim seonsaengnim..aku.."

'tring! Tring!tring!'

Entah baekhyun harus berterima kasih atau bagaimana, bel berbunyi 3 kali, dan itu artinya bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"kami ingin mencari kyungsoo untuk istirahat bersama seongsaengnim!" luhan segera menjawa pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi, dan bangkit untuk menarik baekhyun serta kyungsoo keluar dari neraka kecil sekolahnya.

Sesampainya luhan di bangku kantin barulah ia bernafas lega karena terselamatkan dari jerat guru kim yang sangat menyeramkan. Luhan dengan segera memukul lengan baekhyun dengan keras melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"yak! Sakit bodoh!" baekhyun mengelus pelan lengannya yang baru saja luhan pukul.

"ini semua karena mu baek!" luhan mendengus sebal.

"haish hentikan! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dari acara membeli minumnya merengut kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak berhenti bertengkar sejak kepergian dari kelas miliknya.

"kau tau dia menjadi terget bullyan bulan ini kyung? Dia bahkan tidak tau siapa itu loey, aku meragukan gelar juaranya sekarang!" luhan mengambil minuman yang baru saja kyungsoo letakkan dan menelan habis sampai tak tersisa, berlari dari lantai 2 gedung utama sampai kekantin cukup melelahkan baginya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sependapat denganmu lu" kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan luhan.

"yak! Kalian!" baekhyun beralih memukul kepala luhan. "aku tidak tau benar bahwa namanya loey"

"yah nama aslinya juga bukan itu" kyungsoo menimpali dan dihadiahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari luhan dan baekhyun.

"kau mengetahui sedikit tentangnya?" luhan bertanya dengan alis sebelah di naikkan.

"dia sahabat kai dan sehun lu" kyungsoo menatap luhan mengernyit. Luhan tidak mungkin tidak mengetahuinya.

"sahabat sehunnie?" kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang kedua temannya bicarakan hanya dapat berpangku tangan menatap keduanya, ia hendak bertanya agar mereka dapat berkata jelas namun baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tiba tiba segerombolan siswa datang ke kantin dengan bising.

"ada apa?" kyungsoo bertanya yang dijawab gidikan bahu oleh luhan. Luhan masih terlarut dengan pikiran sahabat sehun yaitu loey, seingatnya hanya 2 sahabt sehun. Ia memikirkannya lebih teliti. Hingga otak cerdasnya mendapat pencerahan.

"ah baek aku.." luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena di layar televisi kantin yang seharusnya menampilkan menu makanan serta berita haria korean berubah menjadi adegan baekhyun yang ditampar oleh joy kemari.

Baekhyun menggeram ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Ia tak masalah kemarin jika joy menamparnya di depan umum mengingat waktu itu jumlah siswa disana tak terlalu banyak. Namun kini di kantin, oh tuhan bahkan 98% penghuni sekolah sedang berada disini sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya dapat membulatkan matanya yang membuatnyanyaris keluar. Ia menghadap kearah baekhyun yang bangkit dari bangku meja makannya. Ia menyadarkan luhan yang masih terpaku dengan layar tv kantinnya.

"sadarlah luhan bodoh! Baekhyun pergi!" luhan yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan masih belum menyadari perginya baekhyun. dengan segera kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk mengejar baekhyunn.

Baekhyun tau kemana ia melangkah, ruang yang selalu luhan ceritakan ketika bervideo call ria bersamanya saat di jepang, tempat sehun sering bersama sahabatnya. Kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia harus menuntaskan masalahnya dengan loey ini. Jika mencari tau sendiri memakan waktu yang cukup banyak. Maka bertanya dengan sehun adalah jalan pintasnya.

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu dengan stiker police line yang menghiasinya. Tulisan dilarang masuk dengan cat warna merah pun sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak melangkah memasuki nerakanya. Namun baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun. ia tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk bertanya kepada sehun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun dengan cepat ia urungkan, rasanya tidak perlu sopan santun lagi untuk menghadapi orang seperti 'loey' ini.

Dengan kasar baekhyun membuka pintu itu hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang menggema ketik bagian belakang pintu bertemu dengan kerasnya tembok.

"wow wow siapa yang datang bertamu kali ini" pria yang berkulit tan menyapanya dengan tepuk tangan melihat pintu ruangannya yang hampir rusak. Baru saja ia ingin bangun untuk menghajar orang yang hampir merusak pintunya, namun ia urungkan setelah melihat bahwa si manis byun yang berdiri sampil memegang gagang pintu dengan kilatan amarah.

"hya, bukankah kau byun baekhyun?" kai menunjuk baekhyun. sehun yang sedang asik memainkan smartphone nya seketika menoleh saat jongin menyebutkan nama yang tak asing baginya. Ia mengernyit mendapati baekhyun dengan nafas memburu melangkah ke arahnya tanpe mempedulikan kai yang mengernyit bingung.

"ada apa ba... hya!" sehun merasa perih di sekitar bibirnya saat menerima pukulan mendadak dari baekhyun.

"dimana loey?" baekhyun menahan amarah yang meluap luap di dalam dirinya agar tidak terlampiaskan keada sehun melainkan kepada loey

"mana ku tahu! Kau kira aku anjingnya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi?" sehun mendengus sebal ia memegang ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah sehun baru saja tanpa sadar memberikan fakta bahwa ia mengenal loey bukan.

"berarti kau mengenalnya dengan baik bukan?"

"em..baek..a..akuu" sehun gugup bukan main. Pasalnya ia baru hampir saja memberitahu rahasia penting kepada baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN JAUHKAN DIRIMU DARI MILIKKU" suara nyaring yang berasal dari pintu menyadarkan baekhyun dengan posisinya diatas sehun yang setengah tertidur dengan kerah baju yang ia tarik. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, temannya yang satu ini kalau cemburu dan marah akan sangat menyeramkan.

"tidak, aku tidak, aku bisa jelaskan lu" baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap luhan memohon. Luhan hanya merengut kesal dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan kaki terhentak hentak. Baekhyun yang melihatnya memilih untuk mengejar luhan.

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya dapat berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk menahan gugup saat berhadapan dengan kai.

"hh..hai" kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyapa kai lebih dulu. Sedangkan kai terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang masih malu dengannya.

"hai, ada apa dengan kalian" kai langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. s

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya,"loey menjadikan baekhyun target bulan ini"

"ah begitu"Kai mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya seolah tidak ad yang bermasalah namun saat ia tersedar ia memekik kaget,"hah! Apa katamu?!"

"loey menjadikan baekhyun terget bulan ini, ada apa dengan telingamu?"kyungso mendelik sebal.

"tapi bagaimana bisa?" kai makin mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini.

"bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Kukira kau sahabatnya" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"bukan berarti aku mengetahui tentang segalanya, sayang" kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya. Sedangkan kai hanya terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang selalu merona saat ia goda.

"yah aku kurang mengetahuinya, tapi jika dak salah baekhyun mencuri sesuatu atau menganggunya entahlah seperti itu" kai menjelaskan sambil mencoba mengingat cerita sehun yang tidak jelas kemarin.

"sebaiknya aku bertanya dengan baekhyun juga, selamat tinggal" kyungsoo melangkah sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kai.

.

e)(o

baekhyun mengejar luhan yang berlari menjauhinya, lari luhan tidak dapat ia sejajarkan mengingat hobi setiap minggu paginya berlari mengelilingi kompleks rumahnya, _aku harus menjaga pahaku agar tidak berlemak_ , begitu jelasnya. Sedangkan baekhyun yang minggu pagi ia habiskan dengan bermain piano berlari dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Tanpa sadar luhan memperlambat laju larinya hingga baekhyun dapat meraih lengannya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"tung..tunggu..berikan..hah..aku..waktu..hosh..hosh..untuk...mengambil...hah...nafas" baekhyun berucap sambil nafasnya tersengal sengal.

"kenapa kau mengejarku bodoh, sudah tau kau tak akan bisa menyamakan laju lariku" luhan menatap baekhyun yang sedang tersengal sengan dengan kepala menggeleng.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya kedalam paru paru, setelah dirasa paru parunya terisi udara barulah ia mengakkan tubuhnya dan menatap luhan yang dari tadi memperhatikannya,"aku tak akan membiarkanmu marah denganku walau hanya sedetik"

"kau tau aku tak bisa marah denganmu bodoh" baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengiran. Luhan menggeleng melihat baekhyun yang tersenyum membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum pula.

"kalian sudah berbaikan?" kyungsoo datang dari arah belakang baekhyun datang dengan membawa tas kedua temannya yang dihadiahi kernyitan oleh keduanya.

"aku bertanya"

"sudah, untuk apa tas itu semua?" baekhyun bertanya sambil mengambil tas miliknya dan luhan.

"kurasa kalian tidak mendengar berita, kelas di bubarkan lebih awal karena pertarungan tinju antar SMA sedang berlangsung sekarang, kau tak akan melewatkannya bukan baek?" baekhyun yang teringat akan jadwal pertandingan yang ia tunggu terlonjak dan segera menarik tangan kedua temannya untuk melangkah keluar sekolah.

"aw..pelan pelan bodoh, seakan kau yang berlomba" luhan mendengus menahan rasa sakit ti pergelangan tangannya. Saat mereka memasuki taksi yang baru saja baekhyun hentikan.

"hehe..aku hanya terlalu bersemangat" ujar baekhyun. sedangkan luhan hanya mendelik sebal dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela sambil bersandar pada jok mobil.

"yah mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu musuh yang tak pernah mendapat bertarung dengannya" kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah pengumdi hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan baekhyun dan luhan saling bertatapan dan mengalihkan pandangan nya bersama menatap kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya terheran,"oh tidak, jangan bilang kalian tidak mengetahui nya" kyungsso memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan keduanya masih dengan tatapan meminta kepastian apa yang kyungsoo ucapkan itu benar atau tidak

"oh tuhan, aku benar benar meragukan gelar juaramu baek" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula menatap keduaya melalui kaca spion menjadi ke arah jalanan.

"yak..kau menyebal.."

"kita sudah sampai, simpan umpatanmu dan ayo kita keluar" ucap kyungsoo sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada sopir taksi dan menunduk hormat

Baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo melangkah menuju gedung olahraga daerah seoul yang biasa di gunakan untuk pertarungan karate, muay thai, dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya luhan dan kyungsoo bukanlah penikmat adu kekerasan seperti halnya baekhyun namun malam saat baekhyun oertama kali melakukan kejuaraan luhan dan kyungsoo datang dan bersorak paling keras di antara yang lain, err sebenarnya luhan kyungsoo hanya menyemangatinya dengan menunjukkan jempolnya waktu itu.

Luhan bilang _"keahlian tinjumu luar biasa baek, aku akan menjadi penggemar tinju mulai sekarang dan penggemarmu juga"_ begitu lah bagaimana luhan menjadi menyukai adu kekerasan ini. Dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya, ia cukup terhibur sebenarnya jadi ia tak akan menolak jika di ajak kd adu tinju tahunan antar SMA.

"wah seandainya kau bisa beradu disana tanpa sembunyi sembunyi baek" mata luhan berbinar binar menatap ring tinju yang masih kosong berharap dapat melihat baekhyun di atas panggung sana.

" jikakau berani berbicara dengan nyonya byun" luhan menatap baekhyun seram, apa yang baru baekhyun katakan sangat menyeramkan jika di bayangkan.

Nyonya byun, byun jinha, ibu baekhyun yang bahkan sebenarnya ta dapat luhan katakan sebagai ibu mengingat bagaimana siksaan baekhyun yang ia dapat dari ibunya.

"maka aku akan mati berdiri di depan nyonya byun" luhan bergidik membayangkannya. Sedangakan baekhyun terkekeh.

"hei mereka akan mulai!" kyungsoo menyadarkan kedua temannya utuk fokus ke arah pembawa acara kejuaraan kali ini.

"Selamat sore semuanya, hari yang cerah untuk datang dan menyaksikan kejuaraan kali ini bukan? Kurasa Tuhan meberkati kita untuk menonton sang juara bertahan bertanding hari ini" pembawa acara sibuk dengan salam dan membacakan daftar nama nama yang bertanding hari ini. Sebagin besar dari nama yang disebutkan merumakan nama samaran atau nama panggilan yang bisa di bilang aneh dari masing asing peserta.

Baekhyun awalnya tak acuh dengan nama nama peserta hingga telinganya menangkap satu nama yang ta asing baginya, 'loey' kepala yang awalnya menunduk menatap layar ponselnya beralih menatap pembawa acara dan layar LCD besar yang menuliskan nama loey. 'good aku bisa mengetahui dia dengan mudah'baekhyun membatin.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih baekhyun duduk menyaksikan pertandingan di depannya dengan 2 botol minuman ber-ion yang sudah habis ia minum namun seseorang yang ia tunggu wajahnya belum juga di panggil untuk bertanding.

"brengsek, sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang ikut bertanding" baekhyun menggerutu dengan kaki yang menghentak dirinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu orang bernama loey itu.

"tidak baek, bukan seberapa banyak" luhan mengangkat bicara meralat ucapan temannya.

"benar bukan berapa banyak, namun seberapa hebat dia" kyungsoo ikut meralat ucapan baekhyun.

"maksud kalian?" alisnya bertaut bingung menatap kedua temannya.

"apa kau tidak sadar?" luhan bertanya yang dijawab gelengan dan tatapan bingung milik sahabat puppynya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan kepala baekhyun menuju ring tinju di depan sana yang memperlihatkan 2 orang dari tim merah dan biru yang sedang bertarung sengit. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"lihat dari sisi biru disana, dia sudah naik ke ring sebanyak 3 kali, dan tidak kah kau sadar? " kyungsoo bertanya memastikan yang masih di hadiahi gelengan oleh baekhyun.

"sudah kukatakan kyung, aku meragukan gelar juaranya" luhan mendengus meperhatikan temannya yang masih belum menyadari situasinya.

"yak! Kenapa kau membahas gelar juaraku lagi!" baekhyun memukul bagian belakang leher luhan yang membuat luhan meringis sambil mengusap bagian yang terpukul.

"kau belum sadar apa artinya jika seorang petinju di panggil untuk bertanding di akhir pertandingan tanpa perlu melawan seperti si sisi biru disana?" kyungsoo berucap dengan santai lalu mengambil minuman yang dibawa penjual keliling untuk di minum sendiri.

"itu artinya..." baekhyun menggantung ucapannya sambil berfikir sistem pertandingan yang sedang terjadi "ia sang juara tahun lalu?" baekhyun bertanya memastikan.

"yah selain itu pula jika lawannya tidak mampu mengambil gelar juara akan di adakan pertandingan random. Kau pernah hampir melaksanakannya waktu itu namun karena tak seorang pun berani jadi itu tidak terjadi" luhan membenarkan dan menjelaskan pertandingan terakhir milik baekhyun.

"ah kalau begitu..." baekhyun menyeringai memikirkan ide yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit baekhyun yang menyeringai, kyungsoo yang sangat mengerti dengan jalur pikiran baekhyun langsung menggeleng, "tidak, kau tidak akan, oh ayolah baek"

"yah kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa satu ring jika mengikuti peraturan bodoh itu" baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya cuek akan peringatan kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah lama tidak mengikuti adu tinju lagi, bermain dengan tuts piano selama 2 semester pastinya membuat baekhyun lupa dengan banyak hal tentang tinju.

Luhan yang awalnya tidak mengerti hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya berpikir keras apa yang akan seorang byun baekhyun lakukan higga kepalanya memikirkan hal yang sama dengn kedua temannya, "oh tidak baek, eomma mu dirumah jika kau pulang babak belur apa yang harus kami katakan?" luhan menggeleng keras.

"ah sial, kau benar" baekhyun mendengus mengingat ibunya yang sangat overprotektif terhadap dirinya.

"kau bisa melakukannya lain kali baek" kyungsoo mengangkat bicara. Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo bingung pada awalnya hingga, "yah, dengan taruhan mungkin" baekhyun yang masih mencerna maksud dari perkataan kyungsoo terdiam.

"dasar idiot maksudnya adalah, taruhan agar kau tidak diganggu lagi dan mungkin dengan sesuatu yang dapat merendahkannya" luhan berucap dengan seringaian jahat buatannya.

"ide bagus" baekhyun memikirkan taruhan apa yang nantinya akan ia ajukan. Namun ia harus memperhatikan lawannya terdahulu bukan?

"baek, lihat ini gilirannya!" luhan memekik menunjuk mc yang memanggil nama yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"tiba saatnya yang kalian tunggu tunggu, sang juara bertahan kali ini akan melawan juara kita dari SMA STOVIA, Wu Yifan. Apa kalian siap dengan pertarungan panas ini?" pembawa acara bertanya yang dibalas dengan sorakan penuh semangat dari penonton.

"yang mari kita panggilkan, sang juara bertahan, LOEY!"

Seseorang dari sebelah belakang kanan panggung berjalan dengan jaket merah, kepalanya agak tertunduk membuat rambut hitam legam miliknya menutupi mata yang sedang menatap lawannya nyalang. Ia sampai di ujung sisi merah sedangkan wu yfan telah sampai di sisi biru.

ia melepaskan jaket merah miliknya dan membuang asal keluar panggung, rambut hitamnya masih menutupi matanya hingga membuat baekhyun tak dapat dengn jelas menangkap siapa seorang LOEY itu.

Higga si sisi merah mengangkat kepalanya, membuat mata baekhyun hampir keluar...

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!?"

* * *

TBC/END?

* * *

 **Jangan lupa review ya gais**

 **Ini fanfiction pertama saya jadi maaf kalau kurang ngena.**

 **Dan adegan chanbaeknya? Sabar ya chapter depan sudah mulai ada kok**

 **Tambah ke favorit dan following story jangan lupa**

 **Bantu share juga**

 **Dan kemungkinan beberapa minggu kedepan agak telat untuk update STRONGER dikarenakan aku yang sedang di kelas akhir menengah dan dihadapi beberapa ujian.**

 **Tolong sabar dan jangan bosan yak**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


	3. A HERO (3)

" _baek, lihat ini gilirannya!" luhan memekik menunjuk mc yang memanggil nama yang sedari tadi ia tunggu._

 _"tiba saatnya yang kalian tunggu tunggu, sang juara bertahan kali ini akan melawan juara kita dari SMA STOVIA, Wu Yifan. Apa kalian siap dengan pertarungan panas ini?" pembawa acara bertanya yang dibalas dengan sorakan penuh semangat dari penonton._

 _"yang mari kita panggilkan, sang juara bertahan, LOEY!"_

 _Seseorang dari sebelah belakang kanan panggung berjalan dengan jaket merah, kepalanya agak tertunduk membuat rambut hitam legam miliknya menutupi mata yang sedang menatap lawannya nyalang. Ia sampai di ujung sisi merah sedangkan wu yfan telah sampai di sisi biru._

 _ia melepaskan jaket merah miliknya dan membuang asal keluar panggung, rambut hitamnya masih menutupi matanya hingga membuat baekhyun tak dapat dengn jelas menangkap siapa seorang LOEY itu._

 _Higga si sisi merah mengangkat kepalanya, membuat mata baekhyun hampir keluar..._

 _"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!?"_

 **A HERO (3)**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ia memastikan apa yang ia lihat tidak salah. Di depan sana berdiri seorang yang ia nantikan sedari tadi, tapi ada apa dengan topeng hitam di kepalanya?!

"hei ada apa dengan topeng itu!?" baekhyun bertanya dengan alis bertaut, kesal yang ia rasakan bukan main, pasalnya ia telah menunggu dari tadi sampai ia tak bisa merasakan lagi pantatnya dan lihat apa yang ia dapatkan, wajah yang tertutup topeng. Ingatkan baekhyun untuk menghabisi loey nanti di ring.

"wah sepertinya dia tau kau akan datang baek" luhan tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah menahan kesal.

"tenanglah kita tunggu sampai selesai, kita harus membuatnya membuka topeng itu"kyungsoo angkat bicara untuk menenangkan baekhyun yang sudah siap melemparkan pukulannya ke wajah cantik milik luhan.

"sudah terlalu lama soo!" baekhyun meggeram, pantat montoknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk bersabar lagi, ia sudah bersiap untuk melangkah menuju ring tinju, hingga langkah nya terhenti dengan ucapan mc di pengeras suara dan matanya terarah ke ring tinju dimana perwakilan dari SMA Stovia telah tersungkur sedangkan mc mengangkat tangan 'Loey' sebagai penanda juara.

"pertandingan ini kembali di menangkan oleh sang juara bertahan! Kini giliran pertandingan random dari para penonton dari tempat ini, adakah seorang penantang?" mc bertanya sambil memperhatikan ke arah bangku penonton.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi sambil melangkah berjalan mendekati ring tinju, luhan dan kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya membulatkan matanya dan berlari mendekati baekhyun untuk menahannya, namun terlambat baekhyun sudah berada di depan ring tinju di depan MC.

"aku, aku akan melawannya" ucap baekhyun penuh semangat dengan mata yang mendelik tajam ke arah loey yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"adik, kembalilah ke tempatmu, ini bukan tempat bermain anak SMP" MC berkata sambil menjauhkan sedikit mic nya dari mulut agar tidak terdengar ke seluruh pengeras suara.

"Yak! Aku anak SMA bodoh!" baekhyun menggerutu, ia sudah sangat sering mendapat perkataan yang mengatakannya dirinya anak SMP karna badannya yang kecil.

"baek sudah lah ayo kita kembali!" luhan menarik baekhyun menjauh dari ring, setelah ia berusaha menerobos desakan penonton.

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan luhan, ia bersikeras untuk melawan loey agar ia membuka topengnya. "biarkan aku melawannya bodoh!" baekhyun berteriak.

"biarkan ia melawanku"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam, penonton yang tampak riuh sebelumnya terdiam begitu juga MC yang sekarang sudah menoleh kearah orang yang berbicara. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan kyungsoo hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafasnya berat.

"ta..tapi"

"biarkan saja" loey memotong ucapan MC yang menurutnya hayaakan menghalangi baekhyun untuk melawan nya.

"baiklah"

Baekhyun naik keatas ring tinju dengan lincah, ia melemparkan tas sekolahnya kearah luhan. Wasit melangkah menuju keduanya di tengah ring, ia mempersiapkan keduanya untuk mulai bertinju hingga lonceng tanda mulai berbunyi.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati lawannya, ia berfikir bagaimana cara agar topeng itu terlepas dari pemiliknya.

"baik, aku tidak akan melayangkan pukulan, hanya lepaskan topengmu maka semuanya selesai" baekhyun mengangkat suara, mencoba untuk memulai kesepakatan dengan lawan di depannya. Sedangkan yang di tawari hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia masih diam di tempat menunggu perlawanan dari baekhyun.

"oke, itu aku anggap penolakan, jadi kita mulai?" baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

Baekhyun memasang kuda kuda lalu mengarahkan tendangannya kearah kanan kepala lawannya, namun dengan cepat di hindari.

"wow, kau dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, baiklah ayo kita lebih serius" baekhyun melakukan pertandingan penuh dengan candaan dan komentar setiap ia melemparkan pukulan atau tendangan sedangkan lawannya hanya bertahan, menangkis dan menghindar tanpa membalas pukulan dari baekhyun.

"hei coba keluarkan pukulanmu brengsek!" baekhyun berteriak, ia lelas harus selalu memukul sedangkan lawannya hanya menghindar.

'berisik sekali' lawannya membatin memperhatikan baekhyun yang tak henti hentinya berbicara.

"hei ayo pukul aku!" baekhyun masih menatap lawannya, namun yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya datar.

Ia memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat, lalu mengangkat topeng lawannya sedangkan lawannya masih dalam keterdiamannya. Hingga baekhyun berhasil membuka topeng lawannya dan..

"oh tidak"

e)(o

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bilas di dekat kolam renang sekolahnya. Ia harus membilas tubuhnya yang baru saja terkena tumpahan tepung saat membuka pintu ruang musik untuk berlatih piano. Pembullyan akan dirinya tak berhenti setelah 1 minggu bahkan saat ia sudah tau siapa loey dan antek anteknya. Park chanyeol, orang yang keberadaannya selalu baekhyun cari selama semingg. Sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan chanyeol di ring ia tak melihat batang hidungnya selama seminggu disekolah, bahkan saat ada quis serentak untuk semua kelas ia juga tak menemukan manusia kelebihan kalsium itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan bullyan yang tidak henti hentinya terjadi setiap hari, malah semakin hari semakin parah, sampai sampai ia harus mengambil izin kemarin karena pakaiannya yang ia temukan di tempat sampah penuh dengan bolong bolong, alhasil ia izin satu hari dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Ibunya memaklumi dan percaya kebohongan yang baekhyun buat. Baekhyun sudah bertanya dengan semua teman sekelasnya bahkan kyungsoo dan luhan sudah ia suruh untuk bertanya kepada 2 sahabat dekat chanyeol yang hanya akan mendapat jawaban yang sama yaitu, _sedang dalam pertandingan di luar kota._ Tapi bahkan mereka tidak menjelaskan dikota mana itu tepatnya.

Baekhyun mengambil pakaian cadangannya yang sudah ia siapakan takut takut hal seperti ini terjadi dengannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik shower dan membuka semua pakaiannya hingga ia sepenuhnya bertelanjang. Mulai membilas baju dan celananya agar sisa tepungnya hilang dan tidak berbekas.

Ia membilas badannya, membilas wajahnya dan keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya untuk melangkah menuju bilik ganti.

"tubuh yang mulus untuk seorang pria" seseorang dari belakang baekhyun mengangkat bicara saat baekhyun sudah keluar dengan seragamnya yang sudah bersih. baekhyun menoleh seketika pandangannya terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang selama ini ia cari kehadirannya.

"kau!" baekhyun menggeram tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"aku kenapa?" ia menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai menatap baekhyun di depannya.

"kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab brengsek! Ada apa denganmu?! Aku hanya menyelamatkan gadis yang hampir kau perkosa paksa tuan park brengsek" baekhyun marah sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah chanyeol.

"bertanggung jawab apa? Kau tidak sedang hamil anakku bukan?" chanyeol manatap baekhyun didepannya datar sambil menurunkan jari telunjuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, "yak! Yang ku maksud adalah tentang bully yang kau lakukan!"

"aku tidak baek, mereka yang melakukannya" chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya santai sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti.

"atas suruhannmu bukan?!" baekhyun berteriak mencoba menghentikan langkah chanyeol yang semakin mendekati pintu keluar. Namun chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"yak! Bagaimana tawaranku?!" baekhyun mencoba lagi sekali, menanyakan hal yang kemungkinan membuat chanyeol berhenti dan menghadap ke arahnya. Syukurnya hal itu berhasil, chanyeol mengehntikkan langkahnya dan menatap baekhyun.

Ketika chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan manik mata milik baekhyun, dalam beberapa saat chanyeol terdim menikmati bagaimana pancaran mata baekhyun begitu indah. Namun dengan cepat chanyeol mengalihkan pikirannya dan terfokus lagi pada pertanyaan baekhyun.

"baiklah" ucap chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tetap terdiam walaupun punggung chanyeol telah hilang daripandangannya. Ia masih bertarung dengan pikiran pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Chanyeol telah menyetujui tawarannya untuk bertarung sebagai penyelesaiannya, itu yang ia inginkan bukan. Namun ia tiba tiba merasa ragu. Lama tak terjun lagi dalam tinju ia merasa tak yakin bisa mengalahkan chanyeol. kalau begini mau tak mau ia harus kembali mengunjungi tempat latihannya bukan?

e)(o

 **BAEKHYUN**

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju bangunan dengan plang RYU GYM. Walau langit telah gelap dan pintu depan gym bertuliskan tutup, aku tetap melangkah masuk menuju tempat latihan tinjuku dahulu. Mataku menyusuri ruangan GYM yang tidak pernah berubah walau ku tinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

'masih sama' batinku.

Kubawa kakiku menuju ruangan di lantai atas tempat biasa dia berlatih denganku, dulu. Aku yakin tempatnya masih sama, di lantai 2, di ruangan dengan pintu kayu bertuliskan 'jangan masuk'. Tanganku menggenggam gagang pintu dan menekannya turun untuk membuka pintu.

Aku melihatnya disana. Membelakangiku dengan headset ditelinganya seperti biasa sambil menggunakan headset ditelinganya sambil memukul bantal tinju tanpa henti. Masih sama seperti dulu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk menyadarkannya.

'puk'

"hah! Yak!" aku berteriak kaget sambil memegang kepalan tangannya yang hampir mengenai wajahku.

"yak! Kau mengagetkanku!" ia berteriak sambil marah setelah melepaskan headset yang daritadi berada ditelinganya.

"siapa suruh kau menggunakan headset bodoh! Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu dasar panda!" aku menurunkan tangannya sambil memutar bola mata kesal.

"berhenti memanggilku panda!" ia mendengus kesal dengan panggilan yang selalu ku lontarkan untuknya.

"ya katakan itu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu tao" aku melangkah menuju rak yang berisi dengan sarung tinju, bantal tinju dan lainnya.

"ini kudapatkan dari lahir, kau tau!" ia masih mencoba membela dirinya sedangkan aku hanya sibuk dengan peralatan tinju yang kusiapkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini byun?" ia bertanya setelah berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang menaruh tas di sofa dekat rak sambil memasang sarung tinju di tangan kananku.

"berlatih tentu saja, kau kira aku akan bermain piano dengan sarung ini? Bodoh" ucapku yang membuat kesalnya semakin menjadi jadi, sebenarnya itu sengaja kulakukan karna saat ia kesal ia berubah menjadi sangat lucu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"yak! Aku tau kau akan berlatih tapi untuk apa, kurasa kau tak akan menyentuh sesuatu tentang tinju lagi semenjak saat itu" ucapnya sambil duduk disofa memperhatikanku dari jauh.

Aku hanya bergidik membalas ucapannya, "yah ada sesuatu"

"hm? Sesuatu?" ia terlihat kebingungan dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan seolah bertanya 'sesuatu apa?'

"hm, taruhan? Ah adu tinju? Kurasa sejenis itu" ucapku saat kedua sarung tinju telah melekat di kedua tanganku. Aku masih menyesuaikan tanganku didalam nya sambil mengangkat dan memukul mukul ke udara.

"ah apa ini tentang perempuan? Kau bertaruh tentang wanita bukan?" ucapnya menggoda dengan alis yang naik turun sambil menatapku.

"kau tau aku tak tertarik perempuan" ucapku sambil menatapnya malas.

"yah tapi aku bahkan tak melihatmu berkencan dengan laki laki baek" ucap nya sambil melangkah menuju ring tinju dengan aku mengekor di belakangnya.

"tak tertarik perempuan bukan berarti aku harus berkencan dengan laki laki" ucapku saat telah sampai di ring tinju dengan dia di hadapanku yang telah bersiap dengan bantal tinju di tangannya.

"yah baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

e)(o

hari ini sama seperti hari hari sekolah lainnya baekhyun masuk lebih pagi dari biasanya. Langkah kakinya menapak malas lantai gedung kelasnya. Seharusnya ia akan memberitahukan kabar tentang taruhannya dengan chanyeol ke kedua sahabatnya namun semua batal karena kejadian dirumahnya pagi ini.

" _apa? Kuliah dimana? Tidak eomma, aku akan menentukan pilihanku sendiri" baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal karena keputusan ibunya yang mendadak._

 _Bagaimana bisa ibunya meminta ia sekolah di universitas ekonomi sedangkan ia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk universitas seni._

" _jangan seperti anak perempuan baek! Siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?!" ibunya menaikkan suaranya menahan kesal karena untuk pertama kali baekhyun menolak keinginan orang tuanya._

" _apa tidak cukup dengan semua yang telah kulakukan? Kita masih memiliki baekbeom!" baekhyun benar benar kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar menghindari paksaan dari ibunya._

 _Namun langkahnya terhenti, ibunya memegang lengannya hingga kuku panjangnya menekan kulit baekhyun menciptakan bekas kemerahan yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan darah._

" _bukankah harusnya kau berterimakasih?" ibunya bertanya dengan seringaian di bibirnya. ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan "seharusnya kau bersyukur ku selamatkan dari jalang sialan itu"_

 _Baekhyun membeku, pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan. Kenangan yang baekhyun kubur dalam dalam kembali dipaksa untuk keluar dan memenuhi kepalanya. tangannya gemetar mengingat trauma trauma yang telah dilakukan olehnya._

" _baekbeom seharusnya bisa tinggal dikorea pula jika ia tak datang menyelamatkanmu. Ia membiarkan dirinya terluka.."_

" _cukup!" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat mencoba mengatur emosi didalam dirinya. Ia rasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar semua ucapan ibunya yang membangkitkan trauma masa lalunya._

" _bagaimana?"_

" _baiklah"_

"argh!" baekhyun meremas rambutnya berharap dengan cara itu kejadian pagi ini bisa keluar dari ingatannya.

Saat kakinya telah mencapai pintu depan kelasnya ia menghela nafas pelan mengatur kembali emosinya. Setelah baekhyun merasa tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas. Ia mengernyit melihat orang lain yang sudah berada di kelasnya. Jika orang lain masih waras, ini masih jam 06.13, terlalu awal untuk memulai pelajaran terlalu awal untuk siswa waras datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Yah baekhyun mungkin pengecualian hari ini.

Namun dilihat dari manapun pria yang tertidur diatas meja bangkunya seperti telah menginap disini. Terlihat dari pakaian putihnya yang terlihat lecek dan bekas lipatan khas orang tidur menghiasi baju dan celananya.

"hei permisi" baekhyun mencoba mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dengan pria itu semakin baekhyun merasa familiar dengannya. Samar samar baekhyun mencium parfum yang sangat familiar.

"perm.."

"janng..an pergi...eomma.."

baekhyun mengernyit mendengar kata kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, suara bass yang cukup familiar ditelinganya mengingatkannya pada seseorang "hei sadarlah" baehyun mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan.

Masih belum menghasilkan apapun baekhyun mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa pria yang tengah mengigau hal yang sama sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"hei sadar-yak! PARK CHANYEOL!" baekhyun terkejut saat ia berhasil membalikkan tubuh pria yang tertidur tadi.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan akibat teriakan memekkakan telinga yang berasal dari pria di depannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" chanyeol bertanya ketus dengan suara khas orang baru bangun pagi.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tidur di sekolah?" baekhyun bertanya dengan alis menukik

"ah apa sudah waktunya sekolah" daripada menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, chanyeol memilih untuk bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan kusam.

"yak jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" baekhyun merengut kesal karena chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan misterius, membuat baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar karena ditatap intens oleh chanyeol. demi dewa neptunus, tatapan intens chanyeol mampu membuatnya seperti di telanjangi. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kearahnya, ia berusaha melangkah mundur tapi seakan kakinya telah kehilangan fungsi untuk berjalan. Baekhyun masih menatap chanyeol dengan gugup sedangkan chanyeol sudah selangkah di depannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya menyamakan tinggi baekhyun. kepala chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depan baekhyun membuat baekhyun kehilangan fungsi motoriknya. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan kerja tubuhnya yang seakan tak mau bergerak dengan tatapan chanyeol yang insten.

Mata chayeol menelusuri tiap inci wajah baekhyun yang perlahan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol baru sadar baekhyun memiliki wajah manis mengalahkan wanita. Serigaian muncul di bibirnya setelah melihat bibir pink milik baekhyun yang seakan memintanya untuk dicium.

"yy..yak..menjauh" baekhyun yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya berusaha mendorong dada chanyeol menjauh dari hadapannya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?" chanyeol bertanya denga posisi tetap didepan wajah baekhyun yang memerah mengabaikan dorongan kecil tangan baekhyun di dadanya.

"me..memangnya..aa..ada apa" baekhyun berbicara dengan nada nada gugup didalamnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan dari baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia masih terfokus dengan bibir merah muda milik baekhyun yang seakan merayu untuk dicicipi. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati bibir baekhyun.

Sedangkan diameter bola mata baekhyun sudah mencapai batas maksimal ketika chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir chanyeol. Otaknya berkata untuk mendorong chanyeol sedangkan tubuhnya malah menikmati sentuhan bibir chanyeol diatas bibirnya

"good morning every... ups!" luhan mebulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan teriakan saat melihat adegan di depannya.

Chanyeol segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari baekhyun dan melangkah keluar kelas tak peduli. Sedangkan baekhyun dengan segala keterkejutannya masih menatap kosong kedepan.

Ayolah pagi tadi pemaksaan sekolah di universitas ekonomi, dan sekarang? Ia dilihat sedang dicium oleh pria yang notabene musuhnya oleh sahabatnya yang super tidak bisa menyimpan gosip sedikit saja.

Luhan melangkah mendekati baekhyun."yak baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" luhan menggoyangkan tubuh baekhyun mencoba membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"em..itu" baekhyun yang tersadar mencoba menjawab pertanyaan luhan dengan gugup. Ia bingung, kenapa ia melakukannya? Ah tidak, kenapa dia menikmatinya?!

"oh tidak! Itu ciuman pertamamu bukan?!" luhan memekik di dalam kelas. Ia telah menaruh tasnya di bangku miliknya dan bersiap keluar kelas untuk menyebarkan berita hangat di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"yak luhan!" baekhyun meneriakkan nama luhan namun luhan berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan baekhyun yang mengacak acak rambutnya kesal.

"haish! Kesialan apalagi kali ini" baekhyun menggerutu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kelas mencoba untuk tertidur sejenak dalam lipatan tangan diatas meja. Saat ia terlarut dengan ketenangan di dalam kelas. Samar samar rasa bibir chanyeol masih membekas diatas bibirnya. Rasanya begitu lembut seperti candu membuatnya ingin melakukan lagi lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya mencoba merasakan bekas kecupan bibir chanyeol yang masih membekas diatas bibirnya.

"lembut"

e)(o

To be continue...

Haii semuaa ara is back^^

Sudah cukup lama dari terakhir aku update stronger.

Maaf karena aku yang duduk di tahun akhir penuh dengan ujian ujian yang membuat kepala cukup sakit membuat stronger tidak update sesuai jadwal.

Setelah penuh pertimbangan akhirnya niat awalku yang update setiap sabtu malam harus berubah menjadi setiap tanggal 14 dan 27. Mohon permaklumannya karena ujian ujianku tidak bisa dicuekkan sehari saja huhu...

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review

Shindorogudick, guefujoshi13, chalienB04, ditamiemir, sehunshii94, dan guest lainnya.

Mohon reviewnya juseyo^^ jika ada dari kalian yang perlu beberapa penjelasan tentang bagian cerita yang kurang jelas silahkan ditanya di kolom review^^.

Ah sebagai permintaan maafku, aku membuat satu oneshoot dan satu cerita lagi yang bisa kalian cek di profilku silahkan dibaca dan review jangan lupa.

Untuk hal hal yang berkaitan dengan update story bisa kalian tanyakan ke instagram bmoonlight_92

Terima kasih!


End file.
